masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geth Bomber
Bug I'm sure that everyone has encountered this at one point or another. Geth Bombers do not always take damage from Overload, and it's incredibly frustrating when they don't. I don't really know if this applies to Energy Drain as well, but I know that Bombers have a bug associated with Overload. Confirm away! Lksdjf (talk) 02:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well... This usually happens to me when I use the Power right after they stun me, as their Shock attack will interrupt the actual triggering; there is a small delay on the Power being fired and actually hitting the enemy, even if the graphical effect of Overload/Energy Drain appears. Geths have loads of stunning attacks, so this bug happens quite often to me. --Bingbangpoe (talk) 02:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Is that possibly a different case? I rarely allow Bombers to get in close enough to stun me, so all of the bugs that I see with Bombers and Overload are at range. Lksdjf (talk) 04:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :The Geth Bombers have some invincibility frames right when they fly up and drop their bombs. But if you were at range, then they likely weren't dropping bombs. I'm not sure what else it might be. (I hardly ever fight geth because they're so annoying.) Trandra (talk) 04:27, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It is possible. I think it's about them getting out of the power radius too, because I always hit Geth Bombers with Tech Combos (which have 6 to 7 meters of explosion radius) or with a homing projectile such as Throw and Incinerate, even when they're flying up to drop bombs. However, sometimes I do miss those when they move from side to side, similar to what I said above: the delay between the Power being fired and actually causing damage; probably this animation counts as "dodge", therefore being enhanced with invincibility frames like you said. --Bingbangpoe (talk), November 27, 2012 No bomb damage after defeat *I've added a trivia info regarding the Geth Bombers, but it was removed by Lancer1289 due the lack of confirmation; I'm not pointing fingers or being rude, so forgive me if I do sound rude, I know he's just doing his job to keep this place with reliable info. I'm not mad or holding any grudges, so don't worry, after all he does a great job. =) *The info I submitted is that if a Geth Bomber is destroyed while/after dropping bombs, they will explode, but cause no damage whatsoever. *I'm not trying to sound arrogant, but I'm always fighting the Geth, so I can say I had many good and bad experiences with them, and I can confirm this info. Whenever I play as N7 Paladin I fight against Geth, since he can trigger many Tech Combos with Snap Freeze+Energy Drain, therefore I'm always on mid-close range, and killing them with Snap Freeze while they're dropping bombs happens all the time. *I'm not sure if it is a bug or not, but I would like more players to confirm this info, because it is very useful and can make life easier when dealing with the Geth. --Bingbangpoe (talk), November 27, 2012 (UTC) Re-spawning Bombers? (seen on Gold) I was playing a Gold game on my Volus Adept recently, and I observed something rather odd. See, the team had died and I was left to finish the wave(8). There were three bombers, some pyros, and a couple hunters. But what really messed things up, was no matter how many bombers I killed there always ended up being 3 alive. Full health and armor as well. The extras would just come wandering out of nowhere and join the chase. I'll link a video soon, so you can decide for yourself what in the world is going on. Has anyone else gotten this? Johny1616 (talk) 24:00, November 29, 2012 (CST)